


Trouble Is...

by xXdark_passengerXx



Series: Shizaya Week 2020 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: "let me dye your hair", Hair Dyeing, High School, M/M, Raijin Days, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizaya Week, Shizaya Week 2020, izaya wants to dye shizuos hair, shizuo wants to kick izaya off of a building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝all that i know is i just can't say no to you;trouble is a scar to me, trouble is a drop of bleach on my favourite tee; trouble is you're part of me❞-"Let me dye your hair.""Will you shut the hell up?" he screamed, immediately standing up with the desk over his head. "If you wanna dye my hair so badly, dye your own first."He knew Izaya wouldn't agree, he was too careful about stuff like that. This was guaranteed to get Izaya off his back."Fine."Shizuo felt his world stop at those words. Looking up slowly, he nearly lunged at Izaya's throat again. "What do you mean fine?Just what had he agreed to?-Shizaya Week 2020 - Day 1: "Let me dye your hair" / High School Days
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Trouble Is...

**Author's Note:**

> i know im two weeks late but thats okay... enjoyy

  
"Let me dye your hair."

"What?" Shizuo exclaimed, snapping his head in the direction of the Flea. When he did look at him, Izaya didn't seem to be joking. Shizuo found that a bit worrying.

"I said, let me dye your hair," Izaya repeated, taking a step closer as he examined Shizuo's head. "You've been doing such a terrible job, and your roots are showing. It's like you have blond streaks instead of a blond head."

Shizuo scoffed before turning back towards his work. "As if you could do a better job."

"Anyone can do a better job than you."

Shizuo's pencil snapped. He dropped it beneath his shoe, crushing it, and suddenly, he was chasing Izaya through the halls, the latter's laugh bouncing off the walls.

—

Apparently, it hadn't ended there.

"Let me dye your hair."

Shizuo was laying on a park bench this time, an arm thrown over his face to shade himself from the sun. When he peeked over, he found Izaya hovering over him. He shot up and glared at the raven.

"Leave me alone, Flea," Shizuo grumbled. He thought he could at least have some peace outside of school. He should've known.

"You know I could never do that!" Izaya sat beside Shizuo, who scooted over. Izaya thought he was giving him some space, but he was just trying to get away from Izaya. "Just let me dye your hair."

"Why are you so insistent?" Shizuo asked, his anger rising by the second. "I bet you've never even dyed anyone's hair."

Izaya shrugged as if experience weren't important. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. It doesn't matter. I bet I can make your hair look much better."

"But why do you care?" Shizuo asked again, his curiosity getting the best of him. He should've thrown the park bench at him by now, but he wondered why Izaya, someone he hated and someone who hated him, wanted to dye his hair.

"Who said I cared?" Izaya laughed at him, and Shizuo clenched his fist at the feeling of being mocked. "I just want to prove to you that whatever you do, I can do better."

Of course, Shizuo thought.

"Dye your own hair first." Shizuo stood up, his hands in his pockets. "I'm not letting someone like _you_ touch my hair, especially with no experience."

Shizuo began to walk away, thinking that was the end of that. He didn't expect to hear Izaya's quick footsteps rushing to catch up.

"I don't need to dye my hair. Besides, you think I'm going to damage my hair with those toxic chemicals?" Izaya countered but Shizuo only snarled, letting Izaya know he was pushing his luck. "Come on, Shizu-chan, just this once!"

Shizuo spun around and reached for Izaya's throat, but the other jumped back before making a run for it. Shizuo didn't run after him, still lost in his own thoughts.

—

It didn't stop.

"Let me dye your hair."

Shizuo was so tired of hearing the flea say that— he almost agreed just to get him to shut up.

He was at school when it happened again. It was during lunch, but he wanted to catch up on some work. So, he sat behind one of the desks, hoping to finish the work as quickly as he could.

And then Izaya waltzed in, asking his stupid question.

"Will you shut the hell up?" he screamed, immediately standing up with the desk over his head. Through the falling papers, he saw Izaya step to the side to avoid the incoming desk, but Shizuo never threw it. Shizuo thought about it before sighing and placing the desk back down. He sat back in his chair and glared at Izaya, who seemed a little lost.

"If you wanna dye my hair so badly, dye your own first," Shizuo offered. He knew Izaya wouldn't agree, he was too careful about stuff like that. Shizuo had overheard too many conversations between Izaya and Shinra about the louse's reluctance to use products that weren't organic. There was no way he'd agree.

"Fine."

Shizuo felt his world stop at those words. Looking up slowly, he nearly lunged at Izaya's throat again. "What do you mean _fine_?"

Izaya rolled his eyes, as if Shizuo were the one annoying him. Shizuo grabbed his eraser and threw it at the Izaya, but of course, the eraser hit the wall instead.

"I mean, I'll dye my own hair. After school, meet me in the foyer."

Shizuo wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

—

"You have to know—tell me!" Shizuo screamed into Shinra's face, pulling him closer by his collar. 

"I don't know anything, Shizuo. Izaya's an enigma, no one ever knows what his intentions are. You, of all people, should know that!" Shinra countered, his hands at his collar to pry Shizuo's hands away even though he knew it was all futile.

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna tell Celty how much of an idiot you really are!"

"Shizuo, I seriously don't know anything!"

Shizuo looked at Shinra's face one last time before putting the man down. He leaned back against the wall.

"You know," Shinra started up again. "It's strange that both of you agreed."

"I didn't agree to anything!" he defended, even though he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He didn't think Izaya would agree— why would he agree? Why was he so desperate to dye Shizuo's hair?

"Sure you did! You just indulged Izaya, now you have to see this through until the end." Shinra gave a light laugh, sounding slightly sympathetic, but Shizuo knew Shinra was amused by this entire situation.

"Just shut up," Shizuo grumbled, closing his eyes. He hadn't even closed his eyes for thirty seconds before he heard the familiar footsteps that belonged to only one person. Opening his eyes, he glowered at Izaya, who gave a smile that was anything but endearing.

"Ready to go, Shizu-chan?" he asked, turning towards the front door.

"Go where?"

Izaya looked at him as if he thought Shizuo was stupid. "To the convenience store. We have to buy the dye, no?"

Before Shizuo could even think of replying, Izaya grabbed his hand and began to walk towards the door, giving a quick wave to Shinra. Shizuo was so lost and confused, that he let himself be dragged. For the hundredth time, he wondered how he got himself into this mess

They got to the convenience store within minutes, much too quickly for Shizuo, who stood by the front door as he watched Izaya search every aisle for the hair dye. After searching through every aisle at least three times, he turned towards Shizuo.

"Do you know where they sell it?"

Of course he did, he just found it amusing how Izaya couldn't find the aisle, despite going through them so many times. It was funny to see Izaya look so lost, as if he were unable to comprehend why they weren't where he thought they were.

"I come here, like, every month," was all he said before he headed towards the right aisle. He heard Izaya muttered under his breath, something about having checked this one a hundred times. Shizuo wondered how Izaya had missed it.

The two stood in front of the hair dye boxes for a minute, neither of them speaking. Finally, Shizuo reached forward and grabbed the dye he usually got. He looked to Izaya expectantly, who seemed extremely hesitant. If it were anyone else, Shizuo would've felt bad. It was just so funny to see Izaya forcing himself to do something that went completely against what he stood for— and all for dying Shizuo's hair.

"What if I just stop bothering you for a week?"

Oh, Izaya really didn't want to dye his hair. All the more reason to make him.

Shizuo laughed, and he found it odd how he was the one laughing at the other's misery. It was strange, but he understood why Izaya loved to bug him so much. "So, which colour were you thinking."

Izaya sighed before looking back at the boxes, biting his bottom lip nervously. Shizuo stared at it for a second before forcing himself to look away and back at the boxes.

"I don't know," he admitted lowly before suddenly peeking up, "I bet they'd all suit me, so I'll let you choose!"

"Really?" Shizuo raised his eyebrows teasingly. He knew Izaya was regretting it already.

Izaya looked away from Shizuo, crossing his arms defensively. "Yes, really."

"All right, how about this?" Shizuo picked up a box of bright green dye. He saw Izaya pale at the colour. Shizuo held back a snicker.

"My parents are extremely conservative, by the way. You wouldn't want them to be disappointed in me, hm?" Izaya smiled but Shizuo saw behind it.

"I don't think it matters what colour you come home with, you'll look like a delinquent either way. Now we both can be disappointments," Shizuo joked but noticed how uncomfortable Izaya really was. Shizuo knew it wasn't about his parents, they were rarely ever home— Shizuo almost mentioned this aloud but then remembered that Shinra told him in complete confidentiality, and that if Izaya found out, he would ' _disembowel us both!'_

"Whatever, I'm going to wait outside. Choose any colour, and I'll look better than you!" Izaya stuck his tongue out before walking out of the aisle, and Shizuo sighed when he was gone.

He stared at the green dye, very tempted to buy it for Izaya, who'd look absolutely ridiculous, but then he remembered the way Izaya anxiously chewed at his lip and the way his face fell when he saw the dye. While Shizuo was enjoying the torment, he did feel a little bad. Thinking this, he looked at the colours and tried imagining Izaya in any of them. He picked up a box of a dirty blond colour and hoped that the Izaya in real life with this colour would be just as good as it was in his head.

As he walked out of the aisle and towards the checkout, he realized he was going to pay for both of their dyes. He nearly dropped the boxes and ran out to yell at Izaya, but then he just shrugged it off. Izaya looking ridiculous would be enough of a payment.

He got to the checkout and pulled out his wallet, only to see a card with _Izaya Orihara_ written on it. How Izaya put it there, he didn't want to know.

"How would you be paying?"

Speechless, Shizuo held up the card before tapping it on the machine. With the shopper in hand, he walked out and gave the card to Izaya, who was leaning against the store's wall.

"Do I even want to know what colour you got me?"

Shizuo decided to play around a little bit.

"Probably not."

—

"....So what now?"

Shizuo had brought two chairs into his bathroom, one for Izaya and one for him. For the last couple of minutes, they had just sat in the chairs without doing anything. Izaya didn't know what to do, Shizuo didn't want to continue on.

Shizuo knew he was only delaying the inevitable. "You dye your hair first."

"Okay," Izaya agreed, which Shizuo was surprised about, "But I don't know what to do."

"Oh, right." Shizuo reached for the bag with the dyes and took out the colour he'd gotten Izaya, making sure the latter couldn't see the colour. "Are you okay with getting those clothes dirty?"

Izaya looked down and eyed his shirt before shrugging off his jacket. "I guess."

Shizuo almost offered one of his own, but then realized the situation was bad enough. He looked at Izaya's hair, then back at the bottle and just realized he'd forgotten something crucial. "You're okay with bleaching your hair, right?"

The way Izaya shot out of his seat was comical. He had a horrified look on his face and he glanced at the door, but eventually, he sat back down and closed his eyes. "I mean, I'm not, but I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"If you hate this so much, why are you doing it?" Shizuo asked for the hundredth time, even though he knew he would only get an evasive response.

Izaya didn't even bother with a response this time. Shizuo grew annoyed as he tossed the dye into Izaya's lap before working on preparing the bleach. Izaya finally straightened up and looked down at the bottle, trying to distinguish its colour.

Shizuo handed Izaya some gloves, which the latter put on. "Just so you know, this might take a while."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," Izaya mumbled.

"First, you're gonna have to divide your hair so you don't miss a spot, but your hair's kind of short... so we might not have to worry much about that. Let's just get into putting this," Shizuo held up the lightener and developer, "into your hair."

"Okay," Izaya's voice trailed as he took the brush and comb from Shizuo, who held out the bleach for Izaya. Izaya seemed confused as he held the bleach to his hair, turning the brush in certain ways as if he didn't know how to start. "Do I just... I don't think I want to do this anymore."

Shizuo was enjoying this too much. He lifted his hand, which Izaya noticed in the mirror, but before he could say anything, Shizuo pushes Izaya's hand into his hair.

"Looks like you're gonna have to, Flea."

Izaya looked to be in shock as he stared at their reflection. He didn't scream, but he made some kind of horrified gasp.

"I swear, I'm going to make your life as miserable as possible after this," Izaya mumbled as he finally began to dye his hair. Shizuo watched, and minutes after, he noticed that Izaya wasn't dying anything near his roots.

"You have to get closer." Shizuo expected the glare Izaya sent his way.

"I don't want to damage my roots."

"Oh my god," Shizuo growled as he took the brush out of Izaya's hand. "I'll do yours for you and you can see how it's done."

Shizuo didn't think it was a fair deal, but he didn't want Izaya ruining his hair. As Shizuo ran his fingers through the strands that hadn't been bleached yet, he noticed how soft and healthy his hair was. No wonder he didn't want to damage it.

Shizuo focused on dying Izaya's hair. The latter was silent as he watched through the mirror. Shizuo felt a little conscious with Izaya watching his every move, but he knew it was just Izaya being protective over his hair, so he didn't worry too much about it.

"There," Shizuo said, taking a step back and lifting some strands of Izaya's hair to see if he missed a spot. "Done. Now you can leave it in for forty minutes. There's some fancy stuff people do with toners, but I don't really have that, so you're gonna have to deal with however this turns out."

"I look ridiculous," Izaya commented, reaching up to touch his hair before his hand fell back onto his lap. "And the colour hasn't even set in yet."

"You always look ridiculous." Shizuo set everything down, then sat in his chair, leaning back as he rested. He forgot how draining it was to bleach a full head, he only ever had to do his roots.

"So, you want me to bleach your hair now? Just the roots, right?" Izaya asked as he stood up and made to grab the bleach and brush, peeking in to see if there was enough.

"Yeah, bleach the roots but you're gonna dye the entire head." Shizuo straightened up as Izaya walked behind him. It was only then when he realized what was actually happening. _Izaya's gonna dye my hair._

He almost ran out of the room, but then he felt Izaya's hands run through his hair, and that calmed him down. He closed his eyes, and moments later, he finally felt the bleach.

It took Izaya a while, probably because he didn't really know what he was doing, but eventually, Shizuo thought it was good enough.

He checked the clock to see just a little under forty minutes had passed. "All right, so you can shower, and we'll get to dying your hair after."

Shizuo left Izaya alone in the bathroom, noticing the confused face right before he shut the door. Shizuo groaned as he realized Izaya would have to borrow his clothes anyways.

"Damn it," he cursed as he stomped to his room, pulling out a shirt he didn't wear too often and some pants. It didn't matter what he chose, everything would be too big on the louse. Shizuo briefly thought about lending Izaya Kasuka's clothes, but immediately shot down the idea. As if he'd ever give the Flea of all people his brother's clothes.

Just as he'd grabbed the towel, he heard the shower turn off. He knocked on the door and put the stuff onto the floor.

"Clothes and towel are outside," he called out before walking back into his own room. He heard the door open and forced his mind to stay clear, but he couldn't stop himself from peeking his head out just in time to see Izaya's arm retrieving the items. The door shut a second after that and Shizuo punched his reddened face, falling back onto his bed. _Why was he being so weird?_

The door opened again and in walked Izaya, the pants nearly tripping him. "This is humiliating," he mumbled under his breath as he tried pulling up a pant leg for easier walking. He sat beside Shizuo, and pointed to his head. "I look like a buffoon."

Shizuo stifled a laugh as he looked at the bleached hair on his head. It wasn't that it looked bad, Shizuo actually thought he looked all right with it, but just seeing Izaya so self-conscious about it was a little amusing, since he had such a big ego.

"You do," Shizuo agreed before he felt a pillow smack his back.

"Just go take your shower. It's been thirty minutes."

"You take one long shower," Shizuo mentioned, glancing at the clock in his room. "I don't trust you to be alone in my room."

Izaya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What are you going to do, keep me in the bathroom as you shower?"

Shizuo hadn't thought of that, but it was a great idea. That way, he could keep an eye on Izaya. "Let's do that."

He got up and took out his clothes. He stood by the doorway and looked at Izaya expectantly, but Izaya only seemed taken back. There was a red tint on his cheeks before he yelled out, "I wasn't serious, you Protozoan!"

"But I am, so come on."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arm and walked into the bathroom. He sat Izaya down on the chair, watching as the man turned the chair to face the wall opposite to the shower. At least Shizuo wouldn't have to worry about Izaya pulling some kind of trick while he was showering.

At the sound of the shower turning on, Izaya flinched, but Shizuo ignored it as he stripped his clothes. As he held his shirt in his hands, he smirked as he looked at Izaya. He threw it at his head before stepping into the shower. Izaya's shriek was like music to his ears. Today was just payback for all that Izaya had done to him.

He didn't really care if Izaya was on the other side of the curtains. He could've peeked in and Shizuo would just shove his face back out. He wondered why Izaya was getting so flustered.

~~_He pushed away the memory of him freaking out over Izaya's bare arm._~~

Once he was done his shower, he peeped his head through the curtain. "Izaya, pass me my towel."

"I'm going to kill you one day."

Without turning back, Izaya threw the towel backwards, just within Shizuo's reach. He dried himself as he stepped out. He nearly laughed at Izaya, who was still sitting on the chair, facing the door. It was so strange to see Izaya not as composed as he usually was.

Shizuo quickly put on his clothes before telling Izaya he could turn around now. Izaya slowly turned his head, and once he deemed Shizuo decent, he spun his chair fully.

"I hate you."

Shizuo couldn't take him seriously with his bleached hair. "Time to dye your hair. People say you shouldn't dye your hair right after you bleach it, but I mean, we don't care about that, right?"

Izaya glared at him as he faced the mirror again. Shizuo ran his hands through his hair to see if it had fully dried. He noticed Izaya's expression soften the slightest bit, though his words were just as harsh as usual.

" _You_ might not care—"

"All right, so let's move on to the actual hair colour," Shizuo interrupted, wearing another pair of gloves as he got everything ready. "It'll be just like putting on the bleach."

"Just get this over with it," Izaya sighed out, closing his eyes as he let Shizuo dye his hair. "You're a lot better at this than I thought. Who knew a protozoan would have such precise movements?"

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't do this," Shizuo teased as he stifled a laugh. He didn't want Izaya to suddenly move and get dye somewhere where it shouldn't have been.

The two stayed silent for the rest of the process. When Shizuo finished, he glanced at Izaya's hair, kind of excited to see how it would look in the end.

"All right, you can leave it in for thirty minutes, I think," Shizuo informed, taking off his gloves and throwing them into the trash. He looked back at Izaya to see a bewildered look on his face.

"You _think_?"

"Well, I just kind of feel when it's ready," Shizuo admitted before sitting in his own chair. "While we wait, you might as well dye my hair now. Remember, you're doing all of it."

Izaya sighed before getting up and walking towards the dye. Shizuo had set everything up for him, so all he had to really do was apply it to his hair. Nervously, he picked up the brush and walked over to the back of Shizuo's head.

"This is a lot more difficult than it looks," Izaya mumbled, yanking Shizuo's front hair back so he could try getting the hair by his forehead.

"Ow, you stupid flea," Shizuo whined, although it didn't hurt that much.

"Shut up, I'm just giving you the same kind of torture you put me through."

He leaned forward to get a better view and Shizuo tilted his own head back a bit, smirking up at Izaya, who paused for a moment before realizing how close their faces were. Neither said anything as they stared at one another. Shizuo could've sworn he saw Izaya's cheeks flush red a bit.

~~_He didn't acknowledge his own desire to pull Izaya down by his neck and kiss—_ ~~

"If you can't see from the back, maybe you should come from the front," Shizuo suggested, interrupting his heinous thoughts, to which Izaya followed.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious." Izaya put one hand on Shizuo's head as the other tried dying the hair. "This isn't working. I feel like my hands aren't stable enough."

"Guess you're not good at everything, huh?"

Izaya took that personally. Without another thought, he got onto Shizuo's lap, his legs straddling the other's waist as he tried his best to stay on the tiny chair. One hand found Shizuo's shoulder for support as he began dying the other's hair again.

"There, this is much easier." He laughed, glancing down at Shizuo's wonderstruck face before smirking at him. Shizuo glared back, unsure of how to feel with Izaya so close to him. He liked it better when he was making the other fluster.

When Izaya wobbled a bit unsteadily, Shizuo's hands quickly found Izaya's waist. Izaya continued working, ignoring the strong grip. Shizuo tried not to panic.

It felt like hours had passed by the time Izaya was done. He leaned back, taking a good look at Shizuo's hair before smiling to himself, taking off his gloves and throwing them, along with everything else, onto the floor.

"See? I am good at everything."

"We don't know how it's gonna turn out though."

"Everything I do is perfect, so your hair will be fine."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at Izaya, but it wasn't as intense as usual. At Izaya's laugh, he actually found himself smiling. When Izaya had finally settled down, he stared at Shizuo as he realized that he was still in Shizuo's lap. Shizuo noticed this, but didn't push him away and Izaya didn't climb off.

Izaya hesitantly reached up to Shizuo's forehead, his finger sliding down Shizuo's face until it rested on his cheek. Shizuo only watched him do it, too afraid to move himself. He hadn't realized, but his hands had moved from Izaya's waist, his arms wrapped around the lithe man instead. Next thing he knew, Izaya had closed his eyes and begun to lean towards Shizuo's own face. Shizuo didn't stop him, he didn't know why, but he knew he didn't want to push Izaya away.

Izaya stopped right before his lips were on Shizuo's. Shizuo could feel his warm breath and nearly closed off the distance himself— and he would've, had it not been for the loud rapping at the bathroom door.

Out of instinct, he shoved Izaya onto the floor and stood up.

" _Shizuo_?" He heard his brother's voice call from the other side. Shizuo didn't realize how much time had passed by.

"Uh, yeah?" he answered, his eyes on the door. He refused to look at Izaya, he didn't think he'd be able to look at him ever again. "You need something?"

" _No, just wanted to tell you that mum said she'd be home a little late. We have to order pizza."_

"Okay, sounds good." Shizuo waited until he heard Kasuka's footsteps become faint. He stood silent before finally turning towards Izaya, who had picked himself up and was now leaning against the counter. "We have to get that dye out of your hair and you out of my house."

Izaya rolled his eyes as he walked to the shower, and Shizuo briefly panicked that he would just begin stripping in the middle of the bathroom. Izaya, however, knelt by the bathtub and called Shizuo over.

"Just wash it out like this. There's no need to take another shower."

Shizuo complied and turned the tap on, washing Izaya's hair silently. He couldn't believe that he had almost kissed Izaya— someone he hated, someone who hated him. Yet, today was different because he didn't exactly hate Izaya. He didn't know how he was feeling, but it wasn't hate. Maybe it was because Izaya was a lot less malicious, maybe it was because they were actually talking instead of throwing knives and vending machines at one another.

Shizuo decided that that was enough of thinking for one day. He shut the faucet off after rinsing the conditioner out of Izaya's hair. He handed a towel to the other, who began drying his hair immediately. Shizuo watched as he glanced at the mirror and slightly smiled.

He looked at Izaya's hair himself and began to think that maybe Izaya really was able to look good no matter what anyone threw on him.

Izaya then turned to Shizuo. "Well, I best be off."

"Wait, let me get you out without my brother seeing." Shizuo walked to the door and cracked it open, notching that the door to Kasuka's room was shut and the lights were on.

"What, don't want them thinking you have any friends?"

"Shut up," he grumbled. Izaya grabbed his things before walking to the door. Shizuo held it open for him as he walked out, following after Izaya.

He opened the front door for the other, who slightly shivered at the cool air hitting his head. Shizuo wanted to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. What was he supposed to say? Would they go back to hating each other as soon as Izaya walked out the door? Shizuo wasn't sure he'd want that.

"You want to hear something?" Izaya asked, interrupting him from his thoughts. He took a step closer to Shizuo, just as close as he was before Kasuka had knocked on the door. "Want to know why I wanted to dye your hair?"

Shizuo froze and his grip on the side of the door tightened. "Why?"

Izaya laughed silently. "Because I wanted to play with your hair."

Izaya took a few steps back, and next thing he knew, Izaya was stepping down from his porch. "Call me the next you need to dye your hair."

Shizuo didn't think he could say no.

**Author's Note:**

> awww young love 
> 
> id just like to point out that i have never bleached or dyed my hair... my knowledge comes from the internet and watching my mum dye her hair, so.... just go along with the inaccuracies lool thanks


End file.
